A fitting system of this type is disclosed in DE 20 2010 015 171 U1. The actuation of the first operating element effects a rotation of the transmission bar which in turn unlocks the two fittings. By means of said fitting system, a backrest of a vehicle seat is pivoted relative to the seat part thereof, in order to adjust a different inclination. If it is additionally necessary to transfer said backrest into a position of non-use, depending on the assignment of the second operating element to the fitting parts relative to the initial position of the transmission bar, the problem occurs that one of the operating elements is inadvertently actuated by the pivoting movement.